SOULMATE (EXO)
by Myka Reien
Summary: 1shoot/'Iblis' yang kelam dan 'Malaikat' yang suci. Bagaimana jika ternyata keduanya berbagi masa depan yang sama dan menjadi satu takdir?/"When the Devil fell in love, when the Angel fell down."/KrisHo. TaoXing/GS! DLDR!/Sebagai reader yang baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!


Title: SOULMATE

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KrisHo, TaoXing

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**SOULMATE**

.

.

.

**_"When the devil fell in love, when the angel fell down."_**  
**_-SOULMATE-_**

**_._**

**_TOKYO. Bulan Mei. Musim semi. Kantor detektif swasta KEZ._**

Liontin perak berbentuk huruf K yang menggantung di antara tatanan cantik bebatuan giok zamrud penyusun gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri itu nampak berkilau cantik diterpa oleh cahaya jingga matahari senja yang sudah terbenam separuh di ufuk barat. Bias oranye yang serupa dengan tumpahan warna penghias awan mega tersebut terlihat indah menembus lapisan kaca bening ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua sebuah bangunan serupa apartemen sederhana yang hanya memiliki 3 lantai tersebut. Dan di ruangan yang berisikan meja-kursi kerja, satu set sofa, serta beberapa rak buku itu, duduk seorang namja muda dengan posisi nyaman bersandar membelakangi jendela, menghadap meja kerja sambil sesekali kaki panjangnya menggerakkan kursi membuat putaran-putaran kecil pengusir rasa bosan.

Tangan kiri bergelang bebatuan giok zamrud milik namja berambut coklat kepirangan itu memegang sehelai kertas yang mana isinya begitu dicermati oleh sepasang mata tajamnya yang berwarna hijau. Hijau? Ya, warna iris namja berwajah blasteran Asia-Amerika tersebut memang serupa dengan warna indah batu giok zamrud gelangnya. Hijau segar layaknya helaian daun muda yang baru tumbuh di awal musim semi maupun seperti hamparan padang rumput yang subur di musim panas. Warna yang identik dengan kehidupan dan perdamaian. Helaan napas samar terdengar dari celah bibir tipis namja berkulit putih tersebut seiring dengan tangannya yang turun meletakkan helaian kertas berisi undangan ke permukaan meja, di sebelah sebuah koran pagi tadi yang terbuka mempertontonkan berita utamanya. Dalam diam namja itu memperhatikan kertas undangan dan koran bergantian, lalu mengalihkan pandangan mata zamrudnya pada sebuah foto yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kedua benda tersebut.

Ding, dong! Sebuah nada ringtone singkat terdengar bersamaan dengan menyalanya layar datar ponsel yang berada di sudut meja. Namja itu meluruskan tangan panjangnya untuk meraih ponsel dan mengusap layar guna membuka pesan chat yang barusan masuk.

**_Zitao: Hyung, kau ikut acara OSPEK itu? Aku dengar dari Senpai (Senior) katanya akan ada alumnus yang diundang untuk jadi panitia._**

Samar, bibir tipis namja jangkung tersebut membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Dengan cekatan tangannya mengetikkan pesan balasan.

**_Tentu aku ikut._**

Dan ponsel tersebut diletakkan lagi di atas meja. Kembali, bola mata hijau itu memperhatikan bergantian kertas undangan, koran, serta foto yang tergeletak berjejer di permukaan mejanya.

**_Perihal: Undangan Keikutsertaan Kepanitiaan OSPEK_**

Itu yang tertulis di kertas undangan.

**_LAGI! Hutan Angker Memakan Korban! Seorang Gadis Menghilang dalam Kegiatan Lintas Alam!_**

Begitu bunyi headline berita koran yang baru saja terbit pagi tadi.

Satu kata tersebut nampak terukir di gantungan ponsel seorang gadis berseragam SMA yang wajahnya terlihat cantik tersenyum memandang ke arah kamera dengan jemari lentik membentuk V-sign, yang tercetak dengan sangat jelas di foto 3R di atas meja. Sekilas, bibir tipis namja berambut coklat pirang itu kembali tersenyum dan tangannya mengambil potret yang bertanggalkan 6 tahun lalu tersebut.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Suho-ya," desis namja berwajah blasteran itu sambil menatap teduh pada raut cantik gadis di dalam foto. Senyumnya muncul tanpa bisa ditahan ketika dapat ia rasakan keceriaan dan kepolosan gadis bernama Suho tersebut meski hanya dari selembar foto.

"Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian licik yang menakutkan.

-o0o-

**_TOKYO. Bulan Juni. Musim panas. Rumah Sakit Umum Tokyo._**

"Namanya Kim Suho, berusia 23 tahun. Dia adalah keturunan Korea namun berkebangsaan Jepang karena lahir di Jepang dan menetap di sini sejak kecil. Kedua orang tuanya berkebangsaan Korea dan sudah meninggal waktu dia kecil. Menurut informasi, orang tuanya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Sehari-hari Suho bekerja sebagai karyawati minimarket 24 jam dan mendapat shift malam. Dia bekerja di malam hari dan terkadang memberikan les di siang hari. Orang-orang terdekatnya bilang kalau dia adalah gadis yang cukup pendiam tapi rajin bekerja dan jarang mengeluh. Dia juga baik pada semua orang meskipun jarang bicara.

"Suho mulai menunjukkan sikap aneh sejak akhir musim semi lalu, setelah dia ikut kegiatan OSPEK dari kampus tempatnya kuliah dulu, beberapa hari setelah berita hilangnya salah satu panitia OSPEK, yang juga merupakan teman baiknya, dikonfirmasi. OSPEK itu diadakan di gunung yang punya hutan angker yang ramai dibicarakan bulan lalu, karena ada banyak orang yang menghilang dan tidak ditemukan ketika melintasinya. Memang, di kegiatan itu ada uji nyali melintasi hutan dan Suho sempat pingsan di sana karena ketakutan. Tapi anehnya, hanya Suho yang ditemukan sementara temannya tidak. Padahal mereka dilaporkan melintasi hutan bersama-sama.

"Dan segera setelah itu, Suho mulai bersikap dan mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh mengenai orang-orang berwajah rusak, berdarah, dan lain sebagainya. Awalnya teman-temannya mengira jika dia hanya berhalusinasi karena shock akibat tersesat di hutan ditambah dengan berita menghilangnya teman baiknya. Namun, kemudian muncul dugaan kalau Suho mungkin 'ditempeli' oleh roh jahat dari hutan angker dan teman-temannya berinisiatif untuk membawanya berobat ke 'orang pintar'. Namun hal itu tidak berhasil dan Suho masih terus histeris karena melihat 'penampakan'. Kondisi jiwanya yang seperti itu membuat polisi kesulitan untuk menggali informasi mengenai temannya yang hilang dari dia." Akhirnya, penjelasan panjang yang merupakan salinan dari laporan di sebuah buku hasil penyidikan tersebut berhenti.

Seorang namja mungil berkacamata yang memakai stelan jas rapi yang tadi membacakan isi laporan kasus dari buku catatan di tangannya, menatap tak berkedip pada namja jangkung berpakaian biasa yang diam tak merespon semua kalimatnya dan nampak tidak mengalihkan pandangan sama sekali dari ruangan yang berada di balik dinding kaca tembus pandang di hadapannya. Di balik kaca itu terlihat sebuah ruang perawatan khusus yang hanya memiliki satu ranjang dan satu meja kecil di samping ranjang.

Di atas ranjang nampak seorang gadis muda berperawakan tubuh mungil tengah duduk memeluk lutut sambil wajahnya mengarah ke bawah. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang nampak terikat asal dan poninya yang jatuh berantakan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Keheningan dan kesuraman terlumat sempurna menggantung di atas sosok gadis berkulit putih itu, memudarkan getar kehidupan dari sepasang matanya yang nampak menyorot kosong tanpa percikan api asa.

Secara kasat mata, gadis itu memang sedang sendirian. Duduk diam seorang diri di atas ranjang putihnya tanpa ada seorang pun di sekitarnya. Itu yang terlihat oleh 'mata orang biasa', namun visual tersebut sama sekali berbeda dengan pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh iris berwarna zamrud milik namja jangkung yang berdiri diam di sebelah namja berpakaian jas yang tadi membacakan laporan. Mata hijau namja itu menangkap sebuah visual yang berbeda dari yang dilihat oleh 'orang biasa'.

Di dalam ruangan, gadis mungil tersebut sedang tidak sendirian. Di masing-masing sudut kamar ada 'seseorang' dan ada 'orang lain' yang berpenampilan tak jauh beda seperti yang tadi disebutkan oleh namja mungil penyidik kepolisian itu. '_Orang-orang dengan wajah rusak, berdarah, dan sebagainya._' Salah satu yang berdiri di dekat ranjang gadis tersebut nampak tidak berani bergerak lebih dekat padanya, karena setiap kali 'orang' itu mendekat maka akan muncul sebuah percikan merah api yang memaksanya untuk mundur kembali. Hal itulah yang membuat 'orang-orang' di sudut ruangan memilih untuk diam dan mengawasi saja.

"Tao-ya..." namja mungil berkacamata yang berprofesi sebagai anggota tim penyidik kepolisian tadi menyapa namja jangkung di sebelahnya sekedar untuk mendapatkan respon dari laporan panjang yang barusan dia tuturkan.

"Jadi alasan polisi memeriksa Kim Senpai karena dia adalah orang terakhir yang bersama dengan korban dan kemungkinan dia menjadi saksi kunci dari kasus orang hilang ini?" akhirnya namja jangkung bermata hijau dan berkulit gelap yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang pirang itu membuka mulut juga.

"Eoh. Saksi dan tersangka."

"Tersangka?" alis namja bernama Tao yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu mengerut penuh keheranan.

"Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersama dengan korban hingga sebelum korban menghilang. Kita tidak bisa meniadakan kemungkinan terjadinya pembunuhan. Apalagi yang ditemukan selamat di dalam hutan hanya dia dan mendadak dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan seperti ini..."

"Jadi maksud Hyung, Kim Senpai membunuh temannya sendiri lalu berakting seolah dia melihat penampakan dan menjadi gila untuk menghindari tuntutan hukum. Begitu?" entah kenapa nada suara Tao berubah menjadi tajam, seakan dia tidak rela jika gadis bernama Suho itu dituduh secara sepihak.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya kemungkinan..."

"Bagaimana jika seandainya dalam perjalanan mereka terpisah lalu Kim Senpai pingsan karena ketakutan tersesat di dalam hutan sendirian. Dan sekarang dia menjadi seperti ini karena masih terbayang-bayang oleh suasana angker hutan itu?"

"Kemungkinan itu juga ada..."

"Lalu kenapa kalian menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh!?" nada suara Tao melejit dengan tidak sabar.

"Karena hantu itu tidak ada." Satu kalimat tenang yang meluncur dari belahan bibir tipis namja mungil berkacamata membungkam langsung mulut Tao.

"Hyung bisa bilang begitu karena Hyung belum pernah melihatnya," desis Tao lirih namun sarat oleh getar amarah.

"Itulah alasan kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang, Tao-ya," balas namja mungil yang masih memperlihatkan ekspresi tenang di wajahnya yang oriental menghadapi kejengkelan yang sudah menguasai temannya.

"Gunakanlah kemampuan supranaturalmu itu untuk melihat kalau-kalau Kim Suho memang ditempeli roh atau dia hanya berakting. Dan kalau bisa, tanyakan padanya tentang keberadaan temannya karena setiap kali polisi mengajaknya bicara, dia tidak mau menjawab sama sekali." Samar, polisi muda tersebut mendesis.

"Sebenarnya, pihak kepolisian juga sudah putus asa mengurusi kasus ini. Tapi karena untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang berhasil ditemukan setelah sempat hilang di hutan angker, setidaknya akan ada informasi yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan dan menemukan korban-korban yang lain. Benar 'kan?"

Sinar mata Tao meredup. "Apa yang kalian harapkan dari orang yang sudah berbulan-bulan hilang di dalam hutan? Kalaupun kalian menemukannya, yang akan kalian dapatkan hanyalah tulang kerangka dan potongan pakaiannya saja. Apa kalian akan puas dengan hal itu?"

Mata sipit namja mungil yang berdiri di sebelah Tao ikut meredup. Dengan datar dia mendaratkan pandangan pada sosok gadis muda yang masih duduk tak bergerak di dalam ruang perawatan khusus yang mirip ruang investigasi kepolisian itu.

"Setidaknya, di luar sana masih ada orang-orang yang berharap bisa menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sanak keluarganya meski hanya berupa potongan pakaian ataupun tulang kerangka," desis polisi muda tersebut dengan sendu.

Tao tidak menjawab, bibir tipisnya mengatup rapat dengan sepasang iris berwarna hijau yang menatap lekat gadis dalam balutan pakaian pasien yang masih tidak menunjukkan gerakan sedikit pun di dalam ruang rawatnya. Sebenarnya, hal yang paling menarik perhatiannya bukanlah sosok gadis itu, tapi gelang yang terbuat dari bebatuan giok zamrud dengan liontin huruf K yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

_Gelang itu..._ desis Tao dalam hati.

"Ah, aku lupa satu hal, Tao-ya," celetuk namja berkacamata membuat Tao menoleh kaget memandangnya.

"Jaga bicaramu dan berhati-hatilah kalau menghadapi Kim Suho," pesan polisi muda itu kembali membuat alis Tao mengerut.

"Doushite (kenapa)?" tanya Tao pendek.

"Suho sedang hamil, jadi jangan membuatnya shock."

Sekejab mata Tao membeliak, membuat warna zamrud irisnya terlihat jelas. "Hamil!?"

-o0o-

"Selamat siang, Unnie. Ah, sebelumnya, boleh 'kan aku memanggil Anda dengan sebutan 'Unnie'? Sejujurnya, aku dari Korea dan lebih terbiasa memakai bahasa Korea daripada bahasa Jepang. Aku dengar Unnie juga dari Korea, jadi ... boleh 'kan aku memanggil Anda 'Unnie'? Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Zhang Yixing. Salam kenal, Unnie~" sapa gadis cantik bermata sayu itu dengan ramah. Bibirnya yang 'penuh' membentuk segaris senyuman hangat yang memunculkan sepasang lesung pipit manis di kedua pipinya.

"Nama Unnie, Kim Suho. Benar 'kan?" tanyanya masih dengan nada ramah dan senyuman yang menyenangkan.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi perawat pribadi Unnie, jadi jangan segan-segan memanggilku kalau Unnie butuh apa-apa. Ne?" Yixing menelengkan kepala dengan imut dan tersenyum lagi, sama sekali tak mengacuhkan raut datar wajah yang membalas semua kalimat riangnya dengan kebisuan.

Suho diam. Gadis itu hanya mengarahkan tatapan mata kosong tanpa emosi pada Yixing yang masih mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara. Suho menghela napas samar dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sembari menggeser sedikit tubuhnya menjauhi Yixing. Senyuman Yixing memudar melihat penolakan dingin yang dia terima dan dalam sekejab wajahnya bermendung, membuat kesan ceria yang polos seperti anak-anak barusan menjadi hilang dan berganti dengan ekspresi sedih yang disempurnakan oleh siluet sayu kedua mata coklatnya. Perlahan gadis itu menoleh ke arah kaca besar yang sedang di-setting tembus pandang ke luar ruangan. Yixing menggelengkan kepala lemah pada Tao yang sedang memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya dari balik dinding kaca.

Helaan samar terdengar dari celah bibir tipis namja jangkung bermata panda itu menyadari jika Yixing gagal melakukan pendekatan pada Suho. Dengan sekali gerakan, Tao meminta Yixing untuk keluar ruangan dan menemuinya di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu mengerti arti isyarat Tao dan menganggukkan kepala lantas beranjak pergi dari kamar Suho tanpa suara.

"Dia terlihat sudah sangat putus asa," keluh Yixing dengan wajah sedih begitu berada di sebelah Tao yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Suho dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu ketakutan sampai-sampai menjadi sepasrah ini," desis Yixing. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya," imbuh gadis muda itu sambil menatap penuh kekhawatiran pada Suho yang masih berdiam diri di dalam ruang perawatan khusus.

"Yeobo, kau harus cepat melakukan sesuatu. Kalau dia begini terus dia bisa benar-benar gila." Gadis berwajah lembut itu mengalihkan mata pada namja di sebelahnya yang tetap hanya diam menatap lekat pada sosok Suho.

"Yeobo!" hardik Yixing pelan menyadari suaminya terlalu larut dalam arus pikirannya sendiri.

"Wakatta (aku mengerti), aku akan melakukan sesuatu," desis namja jangkung itu akhirnya, memunculkan senyuman lega di wajah cantik istrinya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Apa lagi?" namja itu menoleh, memandang Yixing yang balik memberikan sorot mata tak mengerti padanya. "Akan aku seret ke sini bakayaro (bajingan) yang sudah membuat Kim Senpai menjadi seperti ini."

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya?" desis Yixing terkejut. "Siapa dia?"

"Menurutmu?" balas namja bermata panda itu kalem sambil mengarahkan iris zamrudnya lurus ke manik coklat mata sayu istrinya yang bersinar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kim Senpai..." kalimat Tao terhenti sesaat, semakin menyiksa Yixing dengan rasa tidak sabarannya. "...seorang _lotus._"

Satu kalimat itu merubah ekspresi Yixing dalam sekejab. Pandangan mata coklatnya mendadak menjadi gamang, menyimpan begitu banyak getar yang tak teraba. Terkejut, tidak percaya, sedih, pedih, benci. Semua terlumat menjadi satu, memunculkan ekspresi bersalah yang langsung menguar dari wajah tampan Tao, tanpa sengaja mengingatkan namja itu pada luka lama yang menghias indah di permukaan emas cincin pernikahan yang sama-sama melingkar di jarinya dan jari Yixing. Dalam diam, Tao menatap lekat Yixing yang masih bergeming di hadapannya bagai sosok patung dewi dari pualam. Namja itu sedang menunggu reaksi lanjutan dari rasa kaget istrinya.

"Siapa?" tanya Yixing lirih nyaris tanpa suara, seluruh tubuhnya mulai gemetar seiring dengan kristal bening yang terkumpul di balik kelopak matanya.

"Bukan aku..." desis Tao dengan sorot mata meyakinkan Yixing yang seolah menuduhnya dengan air mata itu.

"Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau di Jepang ini hanya orang-orang sepertimu yang..." kalimat Yixing terhenti di tengah-tengah, gadis tersebut terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Benar," desis Tao. "Di Jepang ini, hanya orang-orang sepertiku yang ... membutuhkan _lotus_ sepertimu."

Air bening meleleh turun di permukaan halus kedua pipi Yixing, memperlihatkan kekecewaan yang menguar nyata dari kedua matanya yang dipenuhi oleh kenangan luka lama.

"Kalian orang-orang paling bejat di dunia," desis gadis muda yang belum mencapai usia seperempat abad itu dengan parau. Kalimatnya keluar dengan tajam, namun kedua matanya masih mengalirkan air bening dan dia tidak menolak ketika sepasang lengan panjang suaminya merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Benar, kami memang bejat," bisik Tao mengiyakan kalimat Yixing.

"Tapi semua itu kami lakukan untuk mendapatkan kalian," bisik namja berkulit gelap dengan mata panda tersebut seraya mengeratkan dekapannya ketika didengarnya suara isakan samar dari bibir istrinya. "Para _lotus_ suci seperti kalian..."

-o0o-

"Ah, Tao-ya, apa ka..."

BUGH!

Kalimat sapaan ramah itu terputus manakala sebuah bogem mentah yang sangat keras melayang bebas tanpa bisa ditahan, menghantam sebelah rahang seorang namja super tinggi berambut coklat kepirangan hingga tubuhnya yang menjulang langsung ambruk di permukaan tanah laksana tiang listrik yang roboh. Namja itu memegang pipi kirinya yang berdenyut perih sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Sekilas, muncul seringaian kecil di bibirnya yang pecah dan mengalirkan darah.

"Kh, Tao-ya. Apa begini caramu menyambut Hyung kesayanganmu yang tidak kau lihat selama sebulan lebih, eoh?" kalimat santai namja berkulit putih tersebut dibalas dengan sebuah cengkeraman kuat di kerah bajunya oleh Tao yang memasang ekspresi marah di wajahnya.

"Kau bakayaro, Hyung!" maki Tao.

Untuk sesaat raut wajah blasteran namja jangkung dalam kuasa Tao tersebut berubah keras, seolah tidak suka dengan umpatan kasar yang ditujukan padanya. Namun, kemudian sebuah senyuman santai muncul di bibirnya yang terluka.

"Kau bahkan memakiku sekarang. Apa ini style barumu untuk melakukan penyambutan padaku? Unik sekali." Namja itu cengengesan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kim Suho!?" balas Tao keras. Bugh! Dengan penuh kekuatan namja bermata panda itu mendorong tubuh Hyung-nya hingga membentur dan merapat di tembok.

Sekejab, ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah tampan di hadapan Tao begitu telinganya mendengar nama 'Kim Suho'. Sepasang mata zamrud itu berkilat dan Tao menyadarinya, membuatnya berkesimpulan jika namja dalam cengkeramannya sekarang memang ada hubungannya dengan kasus aneh Suho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kim Senpai? Kau melakukan 'itu' padanya? Benarkah?" tanya Tao bergetar antara khawatir dan marah. Hyung-nya tak menjawab dan hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan gugup, memberikan kesan seolah dia tidak menyangkal semua yang dituduhkan Tao padanya barusan.

"Kau...!" Tao menggeram dan dengan cepat dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu, bugh! Sebuah bogem mentah kembali mendarat di sisi pipi Hyung-nya yang lain, membuatnya limbung dan ambruk tanpa pertahanan ke permukaan lantai.

"Kenapa harus Senpai, Hyung!? Kenapa harus dia!? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa! DIA...!"

"DIAM!"

Suara bentakan yang menggelegar tersebut berhasil membungkam mulut Tao dalam sekejab. Tubuh jangkung namja berkulit sedikit gelap itu membeku dalam satu kedipan mata begitu mendengar suara keras Hyung-nya yang getar gemanya terasa sampai ke dalam ulu hati, membuatnya merasa dingin dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Kau tidak pada tempatmu memaki dan memukulku kalau hanya itu alasanmu, Huang Zitao," ujar Hyung Tao sambil berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya dan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari kedua sudut mulutnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingat pada Yixing? Tidakkah kau ingat dosa apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, huh?"

Tubuh Tao membeku dua kali mendengar Hyung-nya menyebut nama Yixing, istrinya, membuat berbagai macam memori masa lalu langsung berkelebatan di dalam kepala namja bermata panda itu, seperti rol film yang diputar dengan kecepatan penuh. Terasa begitu menyedihkan, kejam, dan menyesakkan. Dua belahan bibir tipis Tao terbungkam rapat tanpa dapat membalas setiap kata-kata Hyung-nya.

"Jangan coba-coba menceramahiku kalau kau sendiri juga melakukan apa yang aku lakukan," desis Hyung Tao sembari menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Tao-ya, kita sama-sama tahu seberapa penting hal ini untuk orang-orang seperti kita dan apa yang akan terjadi kalau seandainya kita tidak bergerak dengan cepat. Aku yakin kau juga tahu alasan kenapa aku melakukan 'itu' pada Kim Suho karena pada dasarnya Suho sama seperti Yixing. Dan seperti kau yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Yixing, aku pun juga begitu."

Perlahan bola mata Tao bergerak, mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada mata Hyung-nya yang masih terlapisi kabut dingin. Sangat terlihat jika namja muda yang beremosi pendek itu tengah mencoba untuk menguasai dirinya, menekan gelagak panas yang siap dia tumpahkan semuanya pada sosok jangkung tampan di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau tidak mengenal Senpai, Hyung. Dia sangat tertekan sekarang ... dia bukan orang yang bisa tahan berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini! Aku sangat mengenalnya! Dia penakut dan hatinya lemah...!" kalimat Tao terpotong.

"Dia tidak lemah!" bantah Hyung Tao dengan suara yang kembali naik. "Memang benar dia penakut, tapi hatinya tidak lemah. Lagipula, dia juga punya 'sesuatu' yang membuat 'mereka' menyukainya dan merasa nyaman berada di sekitarnya." Perlahan, suara namja jangkung berkulit putih dengan wajah blasteran Asia-Amerika tersebut memelan.

"Dia istimewa, Tao-ya. Kau juga bisa merasakannya 'kan? Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja," desis Hyung Tao.

"Apa karena ini kau ikut kegiatan kampus yang bagimu selalu merepotkan? Apa tujuanmu hanya untuk bertemu dengan Senpai?" nada bicara Tao masih tidak berubah, masih tajam dan dipenuhi oleh amarah.

"Eoh, alasanku ikut kegiatan merepotkan itu hanya karena ada Kim Suho," desis Hyung Tao, membuat adiknya menyunggingkan senyuman remeh.

"Itu artinya ini bukan pertama kali kau bertemu dengan Senpai 'kan, Hyung?" nada suara Tao merendah, namun tidak dengan kilatan di matanya yang sama sekali tidak berkurang. "Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya? Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau dia cocok untuk menjadi _lotus_?"

Bibir Hyung Tao terdiam sesaat. "Kau tidak perlu tahu itu," desisnya, dan sebelum adiknya kembali membantah, namja berkaki panjang tersebut lebih dulu membuka lagi mulut kakunya. "Aku harus menemui Kim Suho dan menjelaskan semua hal padanya."

"Percuma, dia tidak akan mempedulikanmu. Trauma dan rasa takut yang hebat sudah membuat dia depresi. Mentalnya tertekan dan kondisi kejiwaannya sekarang sudah ada di ambang kegilaan. Mau kau bicara sampai mulutmu berbusa di depannya sekalipun, dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu. Kalau mau minta maaf sekarang juga tidak akan merubah apa-apa. Kau sudah tidak mungkin lagi dimaafkan, Hyung." Kalimat Tao terdengar seolah dia tengah memberikan peringatan.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman simpatik terukir di bibir Hyung Tao. "Wakatta," bisiknya. "Itulah alasan kenapa aku harus tetap menemuinya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku harus membuat Suho mengerti. Lagipula, aku juga tidak berharap untuk dimaafkan. Aku sadar dosa yang sudah aku lakukan pada Suho pasti sangat kejam untuknya. Meski aku harus dibenci oleh Suho sampai nanti aku mati pun, aku tak keberatan."

Tao menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. "Kau gila, Hyung," bisik namja berwajah manly namun kekanakan tersebut dengan suara bergetar. Mendengar kata 'mati' bersanding dengan nama Hyung-nya, mau tak mau membuat dada Tao berdesir juga.

Sekali lagi Hyung Tao tersenyum. Dilangkahkan kaki jangkungnya mendekati Tao. Lengan panjang namja itu terangkat, mengusak rambut pirang adiknya dengan sayang. "Tidak ada orang-orang seperti kita yang tidak gila, Tao-ya," desisnya.

Kepala Tao menunduk.

"Beritahu Yixing kalau aku akan keluar malam ini. Tidak perlu menungguku, kalian tidurlah dulu," pamit Hyung Tao.

Tao diam, tak menjawab perkataan Hyung-nya. Namja itu menunduk, menatap lantai dengan kedua matanya yang berubah sendu, dan mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

-o0o-

Matahari sudah terbenam beberapa jam yang lalu dan kini langit malam terlihat hitam tanpa dihiasi bahkan oleh titik cahaya dari bintang terkecil sekalipun. Mendung samar yang melebur sempurna dengan pekat malam membuat bumi pasrah dipeluk keheningan karena ditinggalkan oleh para manusianya yang memutuskan untuk menutup pintu dan jendela lebih awal akibat adanya firasat yang dibawa hembusan lirih angin mengenai tarian rintik hujan yang segera tiba.

Sadar jika mendung telah bernaung di atas atap dengan sisi luar kaca jendela yang mulai mengembun, Tao menutup tirai jendela dan memastikan sekali lagi jika semua pintu sudah terkunci. Namja itu mematikan lampu ruangan satu per satu mulai dari lantai apartemen paling bawah yang merupakan ruang tamu serta garasi, lalu naik ke lantai dua yang menjadi kantor kerjanya bersama dengan sang Kakak sebagai seorang detektif swasta, dan yang terakhir lantai tiga yang terbagi menjadi beberapa ruangan untuk kamar tidur, dapur, ruang makan, ruang nonton tv, serta toilet.

Tao mematikan lampu ruang duduk yang merupakan ruangan terakhir sebelum dia sampai di depan pintu kamar tidurnya. Tangan namja tersebut terangkat hendak memegang knop pintu saat kemudian mendadak gerakannya terhenti. Untuk sekejab muncul keinginan 'tidur sendiri malam ini' di dalam kepalanya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik berpikir, namja jangkung itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tanpa menghilangkan niatnya 'tidur sendiri malam ini'. Dia akan tidur sendiri, setidaknya setelah bicara dan meminta maaf pada sosok yang sekarang terbaring menghadap jendela, membelakangi arah pintu kamar.

Tao menghirup napas pelan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu kalau Yixing belum tidur. Meski lampu kamar dimatikan, tapi lampu mungil di meja dekat tempat berbaring gadis itu sekarang masih menyala, memberikan penerangannya yang terbatas dan membuat kamar yang hanya berisi almari pakaian, meja rias, serta satu buah ranjang ukuran king size tersebut menjadi remang-remang. Dengan langkah pelan Tao meninggalkan pintu lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur membelakangi istrinya yang masih bergeming dengan posisi berbaringnya saat ini.

Yixing sedang marah pada Tao. Sudah hampir tiga hari ini dia sama sekali tidak menyapa suaminya itu. Yixing yang biasanya ceria, selalu tersenyum, dan banyak bicara mendadak menjadi seperti patung dewi hidup. Dia memasak, membersihkan rumah, dan mencuci baju dalam diam, sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya. Bahkan ketika berjalan berpapasan dengan Tao pun, dia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah namja itu seolah Tao tidak ada.

Tao tidak bisa menyalahkan kemarahan Yixing. Gadis itu pantas marah dan kecewa padanya setelah dia mengetahui kebenaran dibalik sikap aneh Suho. Tao sendiri sesungguhnya tidak mengerti kenapa Yixing harus semarah itu padanya, padahal ini bukan kesalahannya. Sepertinya, Yixing sudah terlanjur tertarik pada Suho sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Yixing memang tidak punya banyak teman dekat dan kelihatannya berkenalan dengan Suho membuatnya merasa seperti mendapatkan seorang Unnie baru. Meskipun Suho belum pernah memperdengarkan suaranya di depan Yixing dan bahkan belum menunjukkan respon jika dia juga tertarik untuk berteman dengan Yixing, namun Yixing nampak senang hanya dengan bicara serta menemani Suho sepanjang hari. Dan penuturan Tao beberapa hari lalu mengenai _lotus,_ sangat mengagetkan Yixing sekaligus membuatnya marah sampai sekarang.

Tao menoleh ke belakang dan ketika melihat punggung istrinya yang masih bergeming tak mempedulikannya, namja itu mendesah pelan.

"Yeobo." Suara Tao terdengar lirih memecah keheningan kamar.

Yixing hanya mengedipkan sepasang mata sayunya tanpa ada niat sama sekali untuk membalas panggilan penuh perasaan bersalah itu. Dengan datar dia memandang lampu mungil kesayangannya yang berbentuk emot smile bulat berwarna kuning.

"Gomen ne (maaf)," desis Tao masih dengan nada suara yang sama, kali ini sambil berharap Yixing akan setidaknya menjawab atau berbalik memandangnya. Namun saat kediaman yang kembali ia dapatkan, namja jangkung tersebut hanya bisa sekali lagi menghela napas. Tao membalikkan badan, ikut membelakangi punggung Yixing yang masih tidak mau merubah suasana hatinya.

"Ini bukan salahku, tapi kenapa kau marah padaku?" tanya Tao mengutarakan suara protesnya. Yixing masih diam.

"Aku tahu kau merasa kesal karena harus ada orang lain yang menjadi _lotus_ sepertimu. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan orang itu dan tidak mau terjadi hal-hal buruk padanya karena dia sudah menjadi _lotus_, tapi..." kalimat Tao terhenti.

"...menjadi _lotus_ tidak seburuk itu. Setidaknya kau jadi punya kemampuan unik...aduh! aow!" Tao memekik kesakitan saat tiba-tiba sebuah bantal mengenai belakang kepalanya dan disusul dengan pukulan-pukulan keras lain di tubuhnya dengan bantal yang sama.

"ITTE (sakit)!" pekik Tao sambil berdiri dan menjauhi ranjang beberapa langkah. Dengan ciut dia memandang Yixing yang menatapnya garang, di tangan gadis itu ada bantal yang barusan menjadi senjatanya untuk memukul tubuh sang suami.

"Tidak buruk? Kemampuan unik? Kau bilang BISA MELIHAT HANTU itu tidak buruk dan unik, hah!?" pekik Yixing penuh kemarahan. Kali ini giliran Tao yang diam.

"Kau mungkin tidak merasakannya karena kau sudah terbiasa melihat 'mereka' sejak kau kecil. Tapi aku? Suho Unnie? 'Orang-orang biasa' seperti kami sama sekali tidak familiar dengan hal-hal itu!" suara Yixing meninggi.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat pertama kali melihat hantu, huh? Aku pikir aku bertemu dengan cameo yang sedang syuting film horor. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang berdarah-darah dengan baju compang-camping dan pisau menusuk mata mereka berjalan di keramaian orang tanpa ada satu pun yang menyadarinya!? Hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya, aku pikir aku sudah gila karena hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya! Yang lebih parah adalah setelah aku melihat 'orang-orang seperti itu', mereka mulai mengikutiku dan meminta banyak hal. Mereka mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi dan membuatku takut sepanjang hari!"

Tao menundukkan kepala, tak ingin menjawab apalagi membantah kalimat-kalimat penuh emosi istrinya, karena kalau dia bicara sekarang hal itu hanya akan membuat Yixing menjadi lebih ganas lagi.

"Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Suho Unnie sekarang karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Yeobo, bisa melihat hantu itu sangat mengerikan, apalagi kalau kau tidak terbiasa dan belum pernah mengalaminya. Aku beruntung karena aku langsung bertemu denganmu dan kau membantuku. Tapi Unnie? Dia sendirian selama satu bulan ini. Dia ketakutan dan diteror sendirian tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengerti dan dapat membantunya." Isakan samar terdengar di antara suara Yixing, membuat hati Tao mencelos perih.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan alasan kalian yang ingin menemukan _lotus_, tapi..." Yixing terisak. "Aku tidak suka cara yang kalian lakukan..." gadis itu mulai tersedu.

"Apa salah Suho Unnie sampai kalian harus menyakitinya seperti ini? Apa salah dia sampai kalian harus menyiksanya seperti ini? Kenapa kalian sangat jahat? Kenapa kalian begitu kejam? Kalian bilang kalian membutuhkan kami, tapi kalian menyiksa kami..." Yixing menutup wajah menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Tao mendekati ranjang dengan langkah pelan dan mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pucuk kepala Yixing lalu merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dengan hati-hati. Semakin lama dekapan tersebut semakin erat seiring dengan tangisan Yixing yang semakin terdengar pilu.

"Gomen," bisik Tao. "Hontou ni gomennasai (aku benar-benar minta maaf)..."

"Bukan maksud kami untuk menyakiti kalian," desis Tao. "Tapi _lotus_ seperti kalian sangat sulit ditemukan di jaman seperti ini. Gadis dengan jiwa yang suci, hati bersih, dan tubuh yang belum pernah tersentuh kemaksiatan, hampir mustahil bisa kami temui di dunia ini. Maaf kalau kami harus menghalalkan segala cara untuk memiliki kalian, tapi kami tidak bisa melepaskan _lotus_ begitu saja. Karena kami butuh seseorang yang 'sempurna' untuk melahirkan para penerus yang 'sempurna' dan 'tanpa cacat'. Dan yang bisa melakukan itu hanyalah para _lotus_ seperti kalian, seperti kau dan Kim Senpai." Tao mengecup singkat telinga Yixing yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah menemukanmu dan Kris Hyung juga sudah menemukan Senpai. Setelah ini, kau tidak akan melihat lagi ada orang yang diperkosa dan diteror oleh penampakan hantu. Karena cenayang sepertiku di Jepang hanya aku dan Kris Hyung, dan kami sudah memiliki _lotus_ kami. Setelah ini kau tidak akan menemukan ada orang yang tersiksa dan depresi karena rasa takut pada penampakan. Semuanya sudah berakhir, Yixing-ah. Jadi tenanglah..."

"Kasihan Suho Unnie...dia ketakutan, Yeobo...dia ketakutan..." isak Yixing di dada Tao. "Kalian jahat...kau jahat...Kris Oppa jahat..." gadis itu masih bicara menuntaskan sisa rasa marahnya di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Wakatta," desis Tao, dengan lembut diusapnya helaian hitam rambut panjang istrinya. "Gomen ne. Gomen ne, Yeobo..." bisik namja itu dengan tulus sembari mempererat dekapannya dan membiarkan istrinya terus menangis hingga semua rasa marah serta emosinya luruh bersama dengan aliran bening air matanya.

. . .

Air hujan turun dengan deras mengguyur bumi seolah ditumpahkan begitu saja dari ember langit. Bunyi rintiknya yang berloncatan riang menabrak permukaan kaca jendela, terdengar hingga ke dalam ruangan kamar remang-remang yang hanya mendapat pengcahayaan terbatas dari sebuah lampu bulat kuning dengan bentuk emot smile yang lucu. Di tengah suasana hening kamar yang dihiasi backsound samar suara hujan, nampak sepasang manusia yang tengah berbaring bersisian di atas tempat tidur. Dengan posisi setengah duduk dan bersandar di dinding, Tao memeluk Yixing yang memejamkan mata berbantalkan bahu dan dadanya. Nampak nyaman sekali gadis itu melingkarkan lengan di pinggang suaminya sambil menikmati pelukan hangat serta usapan-usapan lembut tangan Tao di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya besok aku akan pulang terlambat. Kalau kau takut di rumah sendirian, menginaplah di rumah sakit dengan Kim Senpai. Aku sudah 'membersihkan' kamarnya, jadi tidak akan ada yang muncul di sana," ujar Tao merobek keheningan.

"Mau kemana? Kau ada kuliah malam?" tanya Yixing yang memang sering lupa dengan jadwal kuliah suaminya yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu.

Tao menggeleng. "Pekerjaan yang diberikan Jongdae Hyung padaku bukan memecahkan misteri keanehan sikap Senpai. Tapi untuk menemukan temannya yang hilang dan membuktikan kalau Senpai sama sekali tidak bersalah..."

"Suho Unnie tidak bersalah! Aku berani bersumpah Suho Unnie sama sekali tidak bersalah! Dia sama sekali tidak membunuh temannya itu!" sela Yixing sambil menarik diri dari pelukan Tao dan duduk menghadap namja tersebut dengan ekspresi wajah penuh keyakinan.

Tao tersenyum simpul, diulurkannya lengannya untuk mengusap kepala istrinya. "Wakatta, makanya aku harus pergi untuk menemukan bukti yang bisa melepaskan Kim Senpai dari tuduhan itu."

"Kau akan pergi ke hutan angker itu? Sendirian?" tanya Yixing, kecemasan mulai menguar dari wajah cantiknya, kecemasan yang dibenci oleh Tao.

"Sepertinya Kris Hyung akan ikut. Tapi entahlah, dia masih harus mengurusi Senpai. Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan terluka..." kalimat Tao terpotong.

"Iie (tidak)! Aku akan ikut denganmu, aku akan menemanimu. Setidaknya kalau ada aku, para setan itu akan menggangguku dan tidak akan mendekatimu..."

Plek, Tao menangkup kedua pipi Yixing dengan kedua tangannya, menatap mata gadis itu lurus membuat istrinya terdiam dengan wajah memerah karena tatapan intens tersebut.

"Justru kalau kau ikut dan kau yang diganggu, aku tidak akan pernah mengampuni para hantu itu. Aku ke sana untuk meminta bantuan mereka, karena mereka pasti tahu tempat dimana teman Senpai berada. Dan kau sendiri tahu kalau bernegosiasi dengan makhluk halus tidak sama seperti negosiasi antar manusia. Aku tidak mau mereka meminta jiwamu sebagai gantinya. Kau 'istimewa', Yeobo. Semua yang ada padamu sangat menarik perhatian dan membuat para hantu itu lapar. Jadi tetaplah di sini dan tenanglah bersama Kim Senpai. Ne?"

Untuk sesaat Yixing bergeming, namun kemudian dia mengangguk pasrah meski rasa cemas masih mengganjal sesak di dalam dadanya karena dia tahu, walaupun pekerjaan ini terlihat seperti hanya 'mencari orang hilang' namun yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh suaminya adalah meletakkan hidupnya dalam pertaruhan untuk bisa bernegosiasi dan mendapatkan informasi dari para makhluk yang tidak membutuhkan uang maupun makanan. Benar-benar lebih mudah bernegosiasi dengan manusia daripada bernegosiasi dengan hantu yang sudah tidak punya nafsu duniawi. Yixing bisa beranggapan seperti itu karena dia sudah melihat buktinya berkali-kali selama menjadi istri Tao dan menemani pekerjaan detektif namja muda tersebut.

"Berhati-hatilah," desis Yixing.

"Apa aku tidak pernah berhati-hati?" gurau Tao membuat istrinya merengut.

"Jangan bercanda!" Yixing memukul pelan dada Tao membuat namja itu tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja aku akan hati-hati. Aku punya istri yang masih muda dan cantik, aku tidak mau dia menjanda karena dia terlalu cantik." Kalimat Tao kembali membuat Yixing merengut dan hendak protes, namun dengan cepat namja bermata panda tersebut mendaratkan kecupan singkat di permukaan bibir istrinya, memunculkan rona merah di wajah cantik gadis itu dan membuyarkan semua rasa kesalnya.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan kalau sedang blank seperti ini. Hontou ni kawai (benar-benar imut)~" puji Tao sembari menekan kedua pipi Yixing hingga mulutnya membentuk kerucut paruh burung yang lucu.

"Lepaskan," pinta Yixing dibalas gelengan suaminya.

"Lepaskan!" Yixing memukul bahu Tao sampai namja itu mengaduh dan baru melepaskan tangannya dari wajah sang istri.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, huh!" umpat Yixing sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang terasa sakit karena dimainkan Tao sementara suaminya hanya bisa tertawa sambil menahan sakit akibat pukulan Yixing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Kris Oppa?" celetuk Yixing. Tao berhenti tertawa seketika.

"Apa Kris Oppa pergi untuk minta maaf pada Suho Unnie?" tanya Yixing.

"Sepertinya begitu," desis Tao. "Dia juga bilang dia ingin menjelaskan soal _lotus_ ini pada Kim Senpai."

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" desis Yixing kembali merasa khawatir. "Suho Unnie mungkin tidak akan memaafkan Kris Oppa begitu saja."

"Itu wajar," sahut Tao cepat. "Meski yang aku tahu Kim Senpai adalah orang yang baik dan pemaaf, tapi tidak ada orang yang akan memberi ampun dengan mudah setelah diperkosa dan dibuat bisa melihat hal-hal mengerikan seperti ini. Akan aneh kalau sampai Kim Senpai memaafkan Kris Hyung begitu saja."

"Lalu bagaimana?" desis Yixing bergetar.

Tao mengedikkan bahu. "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Hyung harus selalu melindungi Senpai dan memastikan bayinya baik-baik saja. Biar bagaimanapun, bayi itu sangat penting dan tidak boleh mati. Karena dia akan menjadi penerus keluarga yang 'sempurna', sebab dia mewarisi kemampuan cenayang terkuat dari Kris Hyung dengan perantara _lotus_ murni seperti Kim Senpai. Pasti akan ada banyak setan dan cenayang kegelapan yang ingin membunuh bayi itu itu karena kekuatan bawaannya yang mendekati 'pengganti dewa'."

"Apa bayi Suho Unnie sekuat itu?" tanya Yixing terkejut.

Tao memandang mata istrinya sebelum bicara. "Tidakkah kau lihat kalau para hantu yang ada di sekitar Senpai hanya dapat mengawasinya dari jauh tanpa bisa mendekat? Senpai sama sepertimu, hawa jiwanya mengundang para roh itu untuk datang dan membuat mereka lapar. Tapi selapar apapun mereka, mereka tidak bisa mendekati Senpai karena kalau mereka mendekat, mereka akan terbakar sebelum sempat memakan hawa jiwanya. Yang membakar para roh itu adalah hawa jiwa dari bayinya, itu adalah caranya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dan secara tidak langsung melindungi Ibunya. Belum lahir saja bayi itu sudah punya kemampuan seperti ini, apalagi kalau dia lahir. Entah kekuatan mengerikan apa yang akan dibawanya ke dunia."

Yixing terdiam dan menundukkan wajah. Tangannya bergerak pelan, menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Ada selaksa sesal dan pedih yang menguar dari paras molek itu, dan hal tersebut disadari oleh Tao. Dengan lembut Tao memegang tangan Yixing yang menyentuh perutnya sendiri.

"Masih ada kesempatan. Kau masih bisa hamil lagi. Jadi tenanglah, hm?" ujar Tao menghibur. Perlahan Yixing tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepala, tangannya berbalik menggenggam tangan suaminya.

"Apa Kris Hyung punya kesempatan untuk dimaafkan, seperti aku yang kau maafkan?" desis Tao.

Yixing tersenyum. "Hanya jika Suho Unnie mencintainya, seperti aku yang jatuh cinta padamu."

Tao tersenyum tipis, digenggamnya tangan mungil Yixing dengan lebih erat. "Semoga," desisnya antara yakin dan tidak.

-o0o-

_Gelap._

_Sejauh apapun aku mencoba lari, yang bisa aku lihat hanyalah hitam dan gelap. Bahkan cahaya bulan pun tidak bisa terlihat. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada sekarang. Semuanya terlalu hitam dan gelap. Menakutkan._

"Jiu-chan!" _teriakku memanggil Jiu. Tadi kami masuk hutan sama-sama sampai tiba-tiba ada suara keras yang mengagetkan dan dia lari mendahului aku karena ketakutan. Kami terpisah. Jiu lari entah kemana dan aku sendiri juga tidak tahu sedang ada dimana. Sepertinya aku mengambil rute jalan yang salah, tapi aku tidak yakin jalan mundur akan mengembalikanku ke rute semula. Aku sudah terlalu jauh tersesat dan benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengambil arah mana untuk pulang._

_Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar benci berada di tempat gelap dan sepi seperti ini. Apalagi ini tempat angker. Banyak yang bilang di sini banyak hantu dan mengingat cerita itu membuatku merinding tidak habis-habis. Aku benci tempat gelap. Aku benci kesepian. Aku benci hantu._

Greph!

"Hmmph! Hmmph!"

_Mendadak mulutku dibekap dari belakang. Entah oleh siapa. Yang bisa 'ku rasakan hanyalah tangan itu dingin, nyaris seperti es. Mungkin karena cuaca musim semi yang memang terkadang masih dingin di malam hari sehingga membuat beberapa orang juga ikut 'membeku'._

_Tangan itu masih membekapmu dengan kuat dan bisa 'ku rasakan juga ada yang memegangi pinggangku. Aku berontak meski tak bisa melepaskan kungkungannya. Aku sengaja mencakar tangan itu berharap dia akan melepaskanku karena merasa sakit. Tapi nihil, orang itu (aku benar-benar berharap yang memegangiku sekarang adalah manusia) masih mengunci semua gerakanku dan membiarkan aku memberontak sampai capek. _

_Waktu 'ku rasa kekuatanku berkurang, mendadak sepasang tangan itu memutar badanku dan membantingku ke tanah. Aku memekik merasakan sakit akibat berbenturan dengan tanah yang keras. Langsung saja bau lembab tanah basah dengan aroma busuk dedaunan yang gugur menumpuk, memenuhi indera penciumanku. Mataku jelalatan mencoba memandang ke segala arah, tapi tidak terlihat apapun. Semuanya masih gelap, bahkan 'orang' yang sekarang sedang ada di atasku pun, yang bisa 'ku rasakan desah napasnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat wajahnya. Semuanya gelap, benar-benar gelap._

"Ini tak akan lama." _Aku bisa mendengar sebuah suara. Namja. Dan sepertinya suara itu pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Tidak asing. Tapi siapa? Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya._

"Dare (siapa)?"_ tanyaku bergetar. Tapi orang itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menyatukan kedua tanganku lalu diletakkan di atas kepalaku dan entah bagaimana caranya, ketika dia melepaskan pegangannya aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku sama sekali. Tanganku seperti kaku dan ditindih oleh sesuatu yang sangat berat sampai tidak bisa digerakkan._

"Dare ka (siapa kau)? Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan!" _jeritku memohon, apalagi saat 'ku rasakan dia mulai membuka celanaku. Gila! Apa yang dia lakukan!? HENTAI!_

"HMMPH! HMMPHH!" _kembali mulutku dibekap dengan kuat._

"Ini akan cepat selesai dan rasa sakitnya hanya akan sebentar." _Suara itu terdengar lagi, seperti sedang menghibur. Tapi aku tak butuh dihibur! Aku tidak mau diperkosa!_

_Dengan paksa orang itu membuka kakiku, aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak perlawanan karena tanganku yang masih kaku. Dan dalam hitungan detik saja sesuatu menerobos masuk di bawah sana. Aku memekik merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, seperti ada pisau yang merobek tajam tubuhku menjadi dua. Sakit, benar-benar sakit! Bisa aku rasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar. Apa itu darah?_

_Terasa orang itu mulai bergerak, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Rasa sakit yang aku rasakan memaksaku untuk tidak lagi memikirkan hal lain. Semakin orang itu bergerak, semakin tajam perih yang membuat separuh badanku seperti mati rasa saking sakitnya. Wajahku memanas, kepalaku pening dengan pandangan mulai kabur dan semakin hilang fokus karena air mata yang terus-menerus keluar._

_Aku mohon hentikan...ini sakit...aku mohon hentikan!_

_Orang itu baru berhenti bergerak ketika sesuatu yang hangat menyembur kuat di dalam tubuhku, bersamaan dengan tubuhku juga mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuatku lega. Entah apa itu. Di antara sadar dan tidak dengan pandangan yang mulai memutih dan buyar, aku bisa melihat ada sepasang cahaya hijau mendekat. Warna hijau yang cantik, seperti kelopak daun muda di pagi hari yang menyimpan embun. Sangat indah._

"Aku sudah menunggu 6 tahun untuk saat ini, Suho-ya. Kau milikku sekarang. Selamanya milikku, _Lotus_-ku."

Lotus?_ Apa maksudnya? Aku bukan bunga dan ... dia tahu namaku? Siapa dia?_

_Aku mengalihkan mata dan baru aku sadari kalau ada 'orang' lain di sebelah orang itu. Wajahnya hampir tak terlihat, tapi bisa aku cium bau amis darah dan daging busuk dari 'orang' itu. Mata merah 'orang' itu membalas tatapan mataku. Lama. Hingga kemudian, entah bagaimana, mendadak wajah 'orang' itu sudah ada tepat di depanku. Mataku melebar melihatnya. Dia tidak seperti manusia! Matanya melotot merah dengan rambut kepala panjang, jarang-jarang, dan kotor. Pipinya sangat tirus dan berwarna kebiruan seperti lebam dengan kulit terkelupas di bagian rahangnya. Demi Tuhan, wajahnya benar-benar rusak dan berbau sangat busuk!_

"Kau bisa melihatku?" _suaranya terdengar serak dengan bau mulut seperti bangkai binatang yang baru saja mati. Aku merasa mual, tapi rasa kagetku lebih dominan. Dan untuk sesaat muncul pertanyaan di dalam kepalaku. Apa dia hantu? Lalu semuanya gelap._

. . .

Perlahan sepasang kelopak mata itu bergerak terbuka dan langsung saja dua mutiara tersebut membeliak lebar manakala mendapati separuh wajahnya ―mulutnya― sedang dibekap dengan kuat oleh tangan seseorang dari belakang. Suho memberontak, tapi ternyata sebuah tangan lain sudah memegangi kedua tangannya dengan kuat dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menjejakkan kaki ke udara kosong sambil meneteskan air mata, membuat sprei putih ranjangnya berantakan tak karuan.

"Tenanglah." Sebuah suara terdengar. Kembali mata Suho membelalak menyadari suara yang sama sekali tidak asing di telinganya itu. Suara yang satu bulan lalu dia dengar dan selama satu bulan ini terus-menerus bergema di dalam kepalanya seperti sebuah hipnotis. Suara yang tidak mungkin dia lupakan karena itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat dia ingat dari orang yang sudah dengan kejam melecehkannya di tengah hutan.

"Lama tak bertemu, Suho-ya." Suara itu terdengar lagi ketika merasakan gadis mungil dalam kuasanya mulai tenang dan berhenti bergerak. Suho diam, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar menahan bermacam perasaan yang terlumat di dalam hatinya. Marah, dendam, sedih, takut, frustasi. Semua perasaan yang sudah membuat Suho benar-benar merasa gila dan kehilangan seluruh kewarasannya.

"Gomen karena aku meninggalkanmu. Waktu satu bulan ini pasti seperti neraka untukmu. Gomennasai," bisik suara itu tulus dengan segenap perasaan menyesal dan bersalahnya. Namun getar ketulusan tersebut sudah tidak mampu lagi menembus dinding kemarahan di hati Suho.

"Aku kemari karena ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

Perlahan bekapan di wajah Suho mengendor, begitu pun dengan pegangan di kedua tangannya. Sepasang lengan itu meninggalkan Suho dengan tubuhnya yang masih gemetar. Suho bangkit perlahan dari posisi berbaringnya yang miring dan dia masih tidak menoleh untuk memandang orang yang berdiri di belakangnya saat ini.

"Kau bisa marah padaku, tapi setidaknya kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku." Suara tersebut kembali terdengar. Tanpa nada tinggi, tanpa unsur memaksa. Malah sebaliknya, suara itu terdengar memohon dan sangat pasrah.

Perlahan Suho menggerakkan tubuhnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sembari menyiapkan hati untuk pemandangan apapun yang akan dilihatnya. Dan sosok pemilik suara itu pun terlihat. Suho mengawali tatapannya dari bawah, dari kedua kakinya yang jangkung. Naik perlahan dan menemukan proporsi tubuh tegap yang ideal. Semakin naik hingga akhirnya manik coklat indah gadis itu bertatapan langsung dengan mata hijau zamrud yang pernah dia puji keindahannya dalam kegelapan hutan.

Suho mematung, bergeming, dan tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Sosok itu, rupa itu, orang itu bukanlah orang yang asing bagi Suho. Dia mengenalnya, meski tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi dia tahu orang itu siapa. Tubuh jangkung berkulit cerah dengan wajah blasteran Asia-Amerika yang tampan dan potongan rambut pirang kecoklatan rapi berponi. Mata Suho nanar memandang orang yang sekarang diam di depannya.

"Kris...Oppa..." bisik Suho parau, membuat sinar mata hijau di hadapannya meredup.

"Gomen, Suho-ya," desis Kris penuh rasa bersalah demi melihat keadaan gadis mungil itu. Penampilan yang berantakan dengan wajah pucat yang sarat oleh rasa tertekan. Tak ada lagi wajah cantik dan aura ceria yang dulu pernah dia lihat serta yang membuatnya merasa tertarik pada gadis tersebut. Suho yang sekarang terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan.

Perlahan Kris mendekati Suho. "Gomen ne..." bisiknya.

PLAK! Mendadak sebuah tamparan keras melayang dan menghantam satu sisi wajah Kris. Menciptakan warna merah disertai rasa panas yang menjalar cepat ke kepalanya, membuatnya migran dalam sekejab.

"Bajingan..." maki Suho tertahan sementara Kris hanya dapat terdiam merasakan panas, perih, serta sakit di wajah dan bagian dalam dadanya.

"Kau BRENGSEK, Oppa!" Suho lepas kendali. Dia melemparkan apapun yang teraih oleh tangannya ke arah Kris yang masih diam dan menerima semua perlakuan Suho begitu saja.

"PERGI! Aku tidak mau melihatmu! PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak Suho dengan air mata tumpah di wajahnya.

"Suho-ya, tolong dengarkan aku. Aku harus memberitahumu sesu..."

PLAK! Kalimat Kris terpotong karena kembali sebuah tamparan mendarat di sisi pipinya yang lain. Namja itu kembali terdiam menyadari kemarahan Suho sama sekali tidak main-main.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu! Pergi dari sini! PERGIII!" amuk Suho.

Kris menggigit bibir. Dengan cepat dia memegang kedua tangan Suho dan menahan gerakannya. "Aku tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak, tapi kau HARUS mendengarkan aku!"

"TIDAK!" Suho menolak. Dia hendak memukul Kris lagi, tapi kedua tangannya terlalu kuat dipegang oleh namja itu. "Aku tidak sudi mendengarkanmu!" dan Suho kembali memberontak.

"Ini penting, Suho!" Kris berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis mungil itu dan berakhir dengan memeluknya erat.

"Suho-ya, dengarkan aku. 'Ku mohon, semarah apapun kau padaku kau harus mendengarkan aku kali ini. Sekali ini saja," bujuk Kris tanpa mau melepaskan gadis di pelukannya meski rasa sakit akibat pukulan dan cakaran mulai bisa dia rasakan di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku! Kau BRENGSEK, Oppa! LEPASKAN!" tangis Suho histeris.

"Aku tahu aku brengsek, Suho. Tapi 'ku mohon, ini sangat penting dan kau harus mendengarkan aku kali ini," pinta Kris memelas sembari bersikukuh untuk tetap memeluk gadis itu.

Terasa Suho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Tangisan gadis tersebut mengalun dengan pilu.

"Lepaskan, Oppa! Aku membencimu! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

-**END**-

* * *

Okay, FF ini gaje -_- dan saya mengakuinya -_-  
Silakan mem-bully, tapi jangan mem-bashing ㅠㅠ

Diinspirasi dari anime lawas **_Shinrei Tantei Yakumo_** & ending OST-nya yg keren itu _"Missing You" _by Komine Lisa, maka jadilah FF absurd yg 'maksa banget' gabungin logat Korea dengan setting Jepang.  
Kenapa Jepang? Karena tempat yg paling bisa beradaptasi dengan isu cenayang, hantu, & teman-temannya sampai saat ini hanyalah negeri sakura.

FF ini mengusung kebudayaan lama Jepang mengenai _bebet, bibit, bobot _dalam mencari pasangan yg akan melahirkan penerus keluarga (terutama dalam keluarga cenayang)  
Diyakini kalau di keluarga cenayang tidak boleh sembarangan mencari pendamping hidup. Pendamping hidup haruslah orang yg bisa 'menyamai' kekuatan & bisa melahirkan penerus dengan 'kekuatan yg tetap / pun bertambah'. Intinya adalah _mempertahankan kemampuan cenayang di dalam silsilah keluarga.  
_Contoh mudahnya ada dalam anime **_Shaman King_** dimana pendamping hidup biasanya hanya berasal dari kalangan keluarga dekat saja, karena kalau mencari 'orang luar' ditakutkan akan mempengaruhi pewarisan kekuatan.

Yosh, silakan di-review ^^ kalau respon kalian bagus, akan diusahakan ada sequel ㅋㅋㅋ  
Karena genre FF ini beda dari sebelum-sebelumnya, imajinasi liar saya jadi bisa berkembang dengan lebih baik #plak XD  
Di bawah ini adalah cuplikan lirik lagu Komine Lisa yg menjadi tersangka utama lahirnya FF ini ^^

* * *

**Missing You**

Me ni utsuru ikusen no hoshi o _(seribu bintang yang terlihat di mataku)_  
Mune no oku ni yakitsukete'ta _(terbakar dalam hatiku)_  
Mou aenai anata no namae o _(kini ku tak bisa lagi melihatmu)_  
Sasayaite wa hitomi tojita _(ku bisikkan harapanku dengan mata terpejam)_  
Mamorenu yakusoku nado _(janjiku untuk melindungimu dan janji lainnya)_  
Ano hi wa shiranu mama ni _(kini tak berarti lagi)_

Unmei da to iikireru nara _(kita hidup di atas takdir)_  
Toki o koete ai ni yukitai _(suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan bersama lagi)_  
Haruka tooku kono koe hibiku yo _(suaraku yang menggema di kejauhan)_  
Towa ni negaitsuzukeru _(menyerukan harapan kita selamanya)_  
Maiochiru hoshikuzu no kakera _(dan kepingan bintang jatuh)_  
Anata no mune ni todoku kitto _(menyampaikan pesanku pada hatimu)_

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
